


The Monsters In Our Lives

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: August 26th, 1904. Cade Vale, New York. Agony: Consuming.Julian had gone out to get the morning paper. He came back inside with something else.





	The Monsters In Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Best to have read the also recently posted story in this series The Taste of Home before reading this.

~August 26th, 1904~

* * *

 

That morning had started like any other, Julian remembered.

He had been sitting drinking his soothing cup of morning coffee while happily discussing the upcoming day with his daughter Leah, enjoying the peace of the morning while it lasted. Then once his cup had been emptied he'd walk outside to fetch a copy of the morning paper.

He did just that and came out to the front porch of his house. He stretched to relieve the stiffness caused by sleep and turned his attention then to his mailbox. He took but a few steps until he halted.

For stumbling down the pathway was Stewart. Julian saw the unsteady pace of his steps and how his body swayed like he was ready to collapse. And collapse he did.

"Stewart?!"  
  
He rushed to the teen's side in deep alarm. He tried to help him sit but that action apparently caused Stewart great pain for he cried out when Julian touched his back very softly. This caused the man to draw his hand back in shock and he was about to inquire about his pain when he felt an odd stickiness on his fingers.

Glancing away from the pained boy he stared at his hand that had touched Stewart's back with outmost gentle care and saw it coated in a clear layer of blood. His own blood turned to ice in his veins as he turned his gaze towards Stewart's back and saw to his ever growing horror...

Blood, blood was soaking through his jacket and clamoring to his back like clue.

Julian gasped and wasted no time, for time was of the essence, a young man like Stewart who was still growing could not lose that much blood and be healthy afterwards. He needed to be tended to immediately.

So with determination Julian picked the injured boy up into his arms and raced back inside his home.

"Leah! Quick, fetch me a pair of scissors and as many clean towels as you can find!"  
  
Young Leah looked up from her half finished oatmeal frazzled and confused when she saw her father dash past the kitchen doorway and into the living room. She abandoned her meal and did as her father had ordered. A pair of scissors was first and those she found very quickly.

"Father, what's wrong?" She asked in worry as she jogged into the living room to see her father carefully laying Stewart Kersey on his stomach on their couch, Julian gave no answer instead he snatched the scissors from his daughter and immediately began to tear through the blood soaked cloth until Stewart's back laid before his eyes.

It was a horror that would forever haunt his mind until the end of his days.

"AAAHHHH!" Leah screamed in horror and fear upon the sight before her, the damage done to Stewart's back was inhumane and barbaric in nature, it looked like someone had put his flesh through a meat shredder. Julian had to gulp down the sudden rush of bile, the sight was sickening.

"T-towels....clean water and some ointments, please Leah...hurry."  
  
Despite how shaken his daughter was she ran to fetch the needed items. This was worse than what Julian had imagined. He saw Stewart's eyes flutter and knew he needed to keep the boy conscious.

"Stewart? Can you hear me?"  
  
All he received in return was a trembling hum, it was a hopeful start so he gently pushed on.

"Do you remember what did this to you?"  
  
"F...f...f..."  
  
Julian frowned deeply. All the boy could muster was a single sound and it didn't say much to him. Leah returned with her arms filled and with trembling fingers Julian began to delicate process of cleaning up the injuries on Stewart's back.

First he needed to clean up the blood so he took a few towels and soaked in water then gently began to clean up the bloody mess. Many white towels turned red, then he began applying the ointments and Stewart cried as they were applied to his back.

Finally Julian had Leah lightly lift Stewart up so he could wrapped him up in bandages that he'd rushed off to fetch. He knew the wounds would scar further and he feared the boy might not be able to sleep or even lay on his back ever again.

"There...now its done."  
  
Julian released a deep sigh of relief as he gently helped Stewart lay on his stomach once more, the boy looked pale but he seemed a little bit more aware then before. That was a good sign.

Their brief sense of peace was shattered when Julian heard his front door slam open and heavy footsteps draw nearer to his living room. He looked to Leah and Stewart. His children. He stood up from his seat and gestured for Leah to stay with Stewart then he hurried out into the hallway to confront whoever had invaded his home.

He didn't reach far, just the doorframe of his living room in fact, when he saw who had dared enter his home. He seethed in anger.

"Wilson, I believe from the blood trail outside that my stupid son is here, correct?"  
  
Andrew Kersey, a Devil disguised in the form of a man stood before him. Their almost matching eyes locked. Andrew's green eyes clashed with his light brown hair. 

"Get out of my house, Andrew." Julian spat out in deep rotted anger.

Ythe preacher narrowed his eyes in retaliation and opened his mouth to say something when a soft whimper from Stewart seemed to catch his interest.

"There you are, foolish child." Andrew, despite being slightly shorter than Julian, pushed him aside with ease and marched towards the patched up teen on the couch. Stewart whimpered even more as his father stood above him and glared venomously down at him. He then roughly grabbed the boy by the arm and hauled him up despite the cries of pain that earned.

"Stop making such a spectacle of yourself!" Andrew barked harshly and Stewart started to cry, this angered his father even more and he opened his mouth to yell again when he felt small hands grab his other arm. Andrew blinked and stared down to see young Leah holding his arm while still being afraid.

"Please don't move him like that, he's hurt! He needs to rest so his back can heal." Leah pleaded while tugging at the preacher's arm. Andrew blinked and then in a quickly flurry of movements...

...slapped Leah harshly across the face and sending her crashing to the floor.

All was silent until Leah broke out in heavy cries on the floor. Both Stewart and Leah were crying, Julian saw red. He marched over to Andrew and then delivered a righteous punch to his jaw. Stewart was dropped onto the couch and he gasped from the suddenness of it.

While Andrew cradled his bruised jaw, Julian gathered his crying daughter into his arms and then tucked her onto the couch next to Stewart. The boy softly grabbed her hand in silent comfort.

Julian then turned his sights upon Andrew and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his preacher robe then dragged him out from the living room. He then proceeded towards the front door where he stopped.

"Don't ever step foot here again." Julian growled. Andrew pushed out of his hold and glared in return. The bruise on his jaw already was starting to darken.

"Oh I would've gladly stayed away from this filthy place but my son just had to come here and make a shameful display of himself after having been in bed for these two weeks."  
  
Julian gagged internally, had Stewart been that injured for two weeks? And judging from the damage...

"You did that to his back?"  
  
The fact that Andrew said nothing was all the answer he needed, when he thought more of it then Jul could clearly distinguish that the scars on Stewart's back must've been caused by a whip.

"Why should my treatment of my son concern you?"  
  
Julian boiled with anger upon that question.

"Because he's my son!"  
  
"Last time I checked his surname was Kersey, not Wilson. And if you're going to be so miffed over how I treat him then you should've done a better job of convincing your harlot of a wife to not hand him over to me."  
  
Something in Julian's head snapped upon hearing such an insult hurled at his dear late wife and he snarled.  Andrew didn't look phased.  
  
"At least she was smart enough to not hand her second bastard child over to me. That daughter of yours would've been a real pain to handle." Andrew spoke then began heading towards the door. Julian had originally intended to throw him out.

"Tell Stewart to come back home once he decides to stop being such a whiny brat."  
  
Julian trembled in fury.

"Andreas."

"Huh?"

"His name is Andreas Gale Wilson! He's my son just as much as Leah is my daughter, I don't give a single damn that you fathered them both but when you harm my children then I swear I will kill you!"

Julian had nothing against Stewart's current name, but he'd always known him by his birth one. The one Margret had given him. Julian didn't have the biology to give his wife children himself, but his wife's children would forever be his too.

"Then why haven't you?" Andrew challenged while firmly grasping the front doorknob.

"...one day, one day all of your actions against my son is going to come back and be the end of you." Andrew scoffed at Julian's threat and exited the house. He slammed the door shut leaving Julian alone to his. emotions. Julian continued to shake in anger as he heard his two children sniffle from the living room couch. He knew his son would be forced to head back to his personal hell. Why couldn't he do anything? He asked himself this as he too began to cry.

That morning had started like any other, Julian remembered.


End file.
